


For you

by Vaelen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Divergent, Dark-ish, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Trespasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaelen/pseuds/Vaelen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Lavellan lost more than his arm after the final confrontation with Solas. Dorian tries to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For you

Dorian’s fingers brushed through Vaelen’s hair absentmindedly. They were both laying on a bed in the Winter Palace and the elf was resting his head against Dorian’s chest. Dorian could tell how exhausted he was. Vaelen’s eyes, now framed by dark circles, were closed and his good hand fumbled with the sleeve of his tunic. Above the elbow, where his other arm once was, only bandages remained. He had been restless ever since Solas had taken the mark from him and left.

“Amatus… you need to allow yourself to rest,“ Dorian whispered gently against Vaelen’s ear. “It’s over.”

It was a weak attempt to comfort the elf, Dorian knew that much, but he didn’t know how far he could go with his words, not wanting to cause Vaelen any more pain. Vaelen hadn’t only lost his arm. He had lost much more than that.

Dorian had known about Vaelen’s true origin for a while, silently hoping that the elf would decide to open up to him one day, but so far that day hadn’t come.

Vaelen sighed almost inaudibly and Dorian wrapped his arm around his slender body, carefully pulling him close. The elf seemed to be slipping further and further away from him and Dorian couldn’t bear to see him hurting any longer. He couldn’t let him carry such a burden on his own. It was slowly killing him.

“Vaelen, I know…,” Dorian paused for a moment when the elf in his arms opened his eyes to look right at him. His vivid green eyes seemed to pierce his very soul. “I know…about Arlathan.”

Vaelen’s eyes widened in confusion and disbelief and he pulled away slightly. “You… what?” Vaelen whispered. He sounded terrified.

“It’s alright, Vae. I’ve known for a while. Please don’t shut me out…” Dorian’s brow furrowed as he reached for Vaelen’s good hand. He wasn’t good at this.

Dorian had missed his lover and the happy moments that they’ve shared. In the last two years they had barely seen each other and ever since then Vaelen had changed, had become very distant and withdrawn. Dorian would have given anything to see him smile again.

“Since… when?” Vaelen asked. Dorian could hear the slight tremble in his voice and carefully pulled him closer. “Since shortly after Corypheus died,” he admitted reluctantly.

“How…?” Vaelen’s voice broke and Dorian could see that he struggled to fight back the tears that threatened to fall before he turned his head away.

“You talk in your sleep, amatus,” Dorian replied quietly. It pained him to see Vaelen like this. “Vae, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because it didn’t matter,” came the whispered reply.

“Of course it matters. You matter,” Dorian insisted as he held the elf in his arms.

“There was never a choice to begin with. I did what had to be done,” Vaelen said. 

Dorian carefully tilted Vaelen’s head towards him so he could look at him once more. His deep green eyes looked so sad and so full of love at the same time and suddenly Dorian began to understand the true weight of the elf’s actions.

“Amatus, you did all of this… for me.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement.

“All I’ve ever done was for you, Vhenan.”

Dorian’s eyes filled with tears, guilt suddenly creeping up on him. “I never should have left,” he whispered.

“You did what you had to do, Dorian.”

“You’ve sacrificed so much. You didn’t just lose your arm… You’ve lost your home as well. You could have gone rogue and left with Solas, trying to restore the land of your people and knowing what I know now, I wouldn’t even have blamed you.” Dorian couldn’t hold the tears back any longer. ”I know how much Arlathan mattered to you. I heard it, every single night when you slept next to me… please forgive me.”

“Shhhh Dorian. There is nothing to forgive,” Vaelen whispered and reached out with his good arm, carefully cupping Dorian’s cheek. “Even if I had known how things would turn out between us, I would do it all over again. Always.”

“Amatus, I love you.”

“I’ll always love you, Dorian.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story I wrote for a prompt on tumblr. It features my OC Vaelen Lavellan with Dorian Pavus. If you want to know more about his Arlathan background or about his personality come and visit me on Tumblr: http://tevinity.tumblr.com  
> A big "thank you!" goes out to Acaranna for beta-reading this!


End file.
